SUMMER LOVIN' FUN
by codered05
Summary: After graduating college the ducks go on a week long rafting trip for a final blow out.Gordan has good news for them.Connie and Julie are forced to shop with the 'trendy', and the guys are planning trouble. C/G J/A
1. BUMP & RUN

SUMMER LOVIN' FUN  
  
Chapter 1 – BUMP & RUN  
  
The last bell, at the university, rang. Connie Murough breathed a sigh of relief. They were now officially out of school. They had survived four years of high school and all of college. She remembered how shocked they all had been when they realized that they had all been accepted to U of M on a hockey scholarship. The team had been so worried about being split apart, but now their worries were over. In two days the team was due to leave for the campground. They had decided to go on a two-week camp out, in the Manistee National Forest and do some river rafting, on the Pine River, in celebration. As Connie picked up her books and rushed out of the bio-lab, she ran right into Guy.  
  
"Hey," she said, "are you ready to start packing?  
  
"Hun, I don't need to pack yet… were not leaving for two days," replied Guy.  
  
"Oh Ya, I forgot that men don't take as long to pack." retorted Connie.  
  
"Plus, we don't have as much to pack, all that makeup takes up a lot of space, right?"  
  
"Guy, you know darn well that I, or Julie for that matter, don't wear a lot of that crap." Guy suddenly smiled.  
  
"You know what," he said.  
  
"What."  
  
"I think that is the first time that you called me a man. Not a boy or a guy, a man. I'm impressed!"  
  
"Get used to it 'sweet cakes'!"  
  
"Hey…" Guy stopped short as Charlie walked by and smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't you two ever quit fighting…no wait, its your trade mark," said Charlie as the bash brothers and the rest of the team approached.  
  
"What are we talking about," asked Averman, "cream cheese?"  
  
"No, Charlie was lecturing us about our relationship," replied Connie.  
  
"I was just pointing out that the fact they're always fighting is their trademark," said Charlie.  
  
"Naw," Fulton said, " I think its like one of those lamps… clap on clap off, that type of thing!" As the rest of the team joined the argument, Julie grabbed Connie and they slipped away, to talk girl talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. RELATIONSHIP DISCUSSIONS

1 Chapter 2 – Relationship Discussions  
  
"Thank you so much, Julie," said Connie, " I didn't know if I could take much more of that. Why cant they just leave us alone, I mean, we haven't been separated for two years now."  
  
"I think that they are jealous," replied Julie, "None of them have had any steady relationship. And even though you and Guy break up, you always end up getting back together. I think that they see that and they wish they had what you two have."  
  
"We're not that bad though, I mean, when we are apart?" asked Connie.  
  
"Ya, you are. You stare at each other like lost puppies, even though you might not realize it. And, you two always get so grumpy. You act like you're PMSsing the whole time, and Guy just acts mad, irritated, and looks like he's gonna' punch the first unfortunate guy who talks to you."  
  
"Are we really that bad?"  
  
"I'm afraid so… Well, on the brighter side, I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow after school. I think we could both use some clothes for the trip. And I'm sure that a new swimsuit wouldn't hurt us either. I don't know about you, but I haven't gone swimming in so long, I don't think my old one would even fit."  
  
"Julie, can I ask you something, kinda' personal?"  
  
"Shoot Connie."  
  
"Do you like Adam? Honestly, I want the whole truth. I know you had a thing for Scooter, but he graduated two years ago."  
  
"Honestly… I do really like him. Now enough of that, I think we should go check on the team and see if they have ruined Guy's thoughts about going out with you."  
  
"No, that would never happen."  
  
"You're right!" 


	3. SURPRISE!

1.1 CHAPTER 3 – SURPRISE!!  
  
Julie and Connie returned a few minutes after Gordon Bombay had arrived. As they rounded the corner, Guy ran towards them, like his life was depending on it.  
  
"Great news," he said, picking Connie up and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"What, no great news for me?" asked Julie.  
  
"Great news for everybody…which you girls missed because you were off talking."  
  
"Hold on a second Guy, I want to tell them," said Gordon, as he and the rest of the team moved towards them. Girls I have already told everyone else, but since I had such a nice speech written up, I will repeat myself, totally and fully. Team, do you remember the year that we played at the Goodwill Games? I do. And since I am head of the junior hockey program, I know when good opportunities come up. This is a big one. Now, I wasn't going to tell you this until you came back from your camping trip, but I cant wait any longer. I talked to the Olympic hockey committee, and…you guys are going to be this years Winter Olympics team!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!!!!!" yelled Julie and Connie.  
  
"But coach," asked Connie, "isn't there women's and men's hockey?"  
  
"She said it again," laughed Guy.  
  
"Shut-Up," Connie yelled at him, as he continued smiling, melting her heart, "…please."  
  
"Connie, I have already talked to the committee, and they will allow you and Julie to play… on one condition, and I'm sure that this wont be a problem," said Gordon.  
  
"What's the condition, coach," asked Julie  
  
"That you two girls have to share rooms with two guys… only because they don't have enough rooms to give you your own. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, and I will not have any monkey business, on my team. I will have a close eye on you all."  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means," asked Goldberg  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry… did I leave out the fact that I am going to be coaching team USA?" asked Gordon, as he was drowned out with cheers and hugs and hollers and yells. 


	4. SHOPPING EXPIRIENCE

CHAPTER 4 – SHOPPING EXPIRIENCE  
  
Connie did not sleep well at all that night. She was too busy thinking of the rafting trip and the Olympics. She knew who would volunteer to share a room with her and Julie. It was a definite that Guy would. As she stepped into the shower, Friday morning, she wondered who would occupy the empty bed. Hopefully, for Julie's sake, it would be Adam. 'Enough of that,' she thought to herself, 'the Olympics are a long ways off, and I need to think about this camping thing.  
  
After getting out of the shower, Connie slipped into a pair of boot cut jeans and a black tank top, with a nice pair of army boots. She was meeting Julie at the mall and then they were going to shop till they dropped. Even though Connie was deeply in love with Guy, she did enjoy spending some time away from him. (Though not very much!!) It was nice not having someone trying to please you 24-7, 365. (Only some times!!) Overall she was looking forward to a day out with Julie.  
  
Connie met Julie at 9:30. They had decided to go get camping supplies first…and of course camping joke supplies. They were at the Cabela's Outlet till' 12:30. The girls headed towards the Food Court, to get something to eat when they ran into Connie's half sister: Jocelyn.  
  
"Hey you guys", she yelled, "Connie, when I came home this morning and mom said that you two had gone shopping, I just had to come help. No offense, but both of you really need some more girlish clothes. You seem to have nice enough figures, but your always hiding them under tee-shirts."  
  
"Jo, we don't really need an entire wardrobe right now, " said Julie, " we're just going camping with the guys."  
  
"My point exactly," Jo replied, "now I know that Cons is with Guy, but Julie who are you with?"  
  
"I'm not with anyone and I would rather not say who I like."  
  
"It's alright you can tell me, I wont tell anyone."  
  
"Alright, I like Adam…"  
  
"Ooh, I know which one that is! You've got good taste." As Jo continued to talk with the girls they made their way to the Chinese place. Later, Jo convinced them to do some shopping with her. After buying a few new shirts and pants they were sure that Jo was out to kill them. But, after visiting the swimsuit place, they weren't quite sure. 


	5. MEN' TALK

CHAPTER 5 – 'MEN' TALK  
  
While Julie and Connie were out shopping with Jocelyn, the guys were doing some preparations of their own. Guy was right, they didn't need to 'pack' today they had more important things to do with their time…  
  
"What do you think guys," asked Portman, "White silly string or green silly string? Or maybe pink?"  
  
"Why, do you want pink?" asked Charlie, "You know, I think it's your color!"  
  
"Conway…"  
  
"You know guys, I don't think Julie and Connie are going to be to thrilled about this," said Goldberg.  
  
"That's the point man," said Averman, "It's tradition to go out with a big bang."  
  
"I thought the campout was the big bang?" asked Dwayne.  
  
"Nope, pranking is the big bang," said Fulton.  
  
"What's pranking," replied Dwayne.  
  
"I'll put it in terms you can understand cowboy," said Russ, "When someone puts a rattlesnake in your sleeping bag, that's a prank."  
  
"That's just plain mean."  
  
"Tuff luck."  
  
"Well whatever we do, it cant be anything to drastic," said Guy.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Adam.  
  
"I don't want Connie mad at me."  
  
"Point taken," said Goldberg. The guys spent the rest of the day planning, prepping, and stocking up on supplies. By the end of the day they were starting to feel sorry for Connie and Julie. They didn't finish 'till around 1:30 AM, and they still had to pack. They were going to be tired tomorrow. 


	6. TIRED DRIVERSLOUD MUSIC

CHAPTER 6 TIRED DRIVERS-LOUD MUSIC  
  
The next morning the team headed out early. They wanted to get to the campgrounds early enough so that they could set up camp, before hitting the river. Charlie started out driving but was quickly replaced by Julie, who could stay awake at the wheel. For the trip the team had rented a very large van, so they could drive themselves to the Manistee National Forest campground. Unfortunately, the whole team couldn't make the trip. Luis and Ken were due to start work that week, and the rest of the team was coming.  
  
It was a two hour drive from campus to the campground, but due to having to stop and change drivers, it took them about three hours. By the time they reached the campground all of the guys were asleep and Julie and Connie were the only awake ones. Julie was still driving, as they pulled into the drive. Adam had joined her in the front seat and was now fast asleep, with the seat put all the way back. Connie was sitting in the middle seat, next to the window. Guy, who was fast asleep, had his head resting on her shoulder. Charlie sat next to him, and had his feet propped up on the back of Adam's seat. In the next seat back, Goldberg sat, with his head smushed against the window and Portman and Fulton leaning on him, both asleep with headphones blaring. Dwayne and Russ sat in the very back. Dwayne had his cowboy hat tipped over his eyes, and Russ was drooling.  
  
As Julie pulled into the lot were they would be saying, she looked over at Adam.  
  
'Gee, is he cute,' she thought.  
  
"I heard that," said Connie, "don't worry, I haven't told and I wont. You think we should wake them up?"  
  
"Well, seeing how we can't unload everything on our own, I think we should," Julie said, " I'll turn on the radio!" Julie turned the radio on, full blast, just as Connie leaned over to wake Guy up. As soon as the power was on, the guys were up and Connie was rubbing her sore head. Guy had smacked his head onto hers, from the shock of the loud music.  
  
"Ouch, you knuckle head, that hurt," she yelled at Guy, who was still wide-awake.  
  
"What'd ya say mom," he asked sleepily. He was soon wide-awake. Connie, who couldn't resist his half asleep cuteness, had given him a big kiss on the mouth.  
  
"I said…that hurt you big knuckle head," she replied.  
  
"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better," Guy asked as he planted a kiss on her head.  
  
"Boy, this is going to be a long week," Charlie muttered. 


	7. SLEEPING BASH BROTHERS

CHAPTER 7 SLEEPING BASH BROTHERS.  
  
While everyone else had quickly woken up, at the blare of the radio, two of the Ducks were still sound asleep. Portman and Fulton, who had fallen asleep with headphones blaring, couldn't hear the music, so they didn't wake up. They were still sound asleep, leaning against Goldberg, who was trying to wiggle his way out from underneath them.  
  
"Hey, Ya'll," asked Dwayne, "How we gonna' get those two up?"  
  
"Good question, Dwayne, for once," said Russ. While the team discussed and tried ways to wake Portman and Fulton up, to no avail, Julie was thinking.  
  
'Gosh, he looks cute trying to think like that, oh well. Lets see…I've got it. '  
  
"Hey guys," she said, " I know what to do!"  
  
"What!" they all yelled.  
  
"Well, if the loud music puts them to sleep, then wouldn't no music wake them up?" The team liked this idea and quickly put it into action. Goldberg and Charlie quickly reached over and pulled the headphones from their heads.  
  
"What, what happened," yelled Portman, "what's going on?"  
  
"You guys are psyched," screamed Fulton, "Don't you know that your not supposed to scare someone out of a deep sleep?" The whole team erupted in laughter and after all was explained, the packing commenced. 


	8. DUCKS IN A RAFT

CHAPTER 8 DUCKS IN A RAFT  
  
Being that Julie and Connie finally woke 'all' of the guys up, they were finally able to unpack. After setting up their rafts, with their supplies and eating the left over pizza, they had from breakfast, the team decided to hit the river. Dwayne, Russ, and Averman were in one raft. Goldberg, Fulton, and Portman were in another raft. Connie, Julie, Guy, and Adam filled out the last raft. The Ducks pulled onto the river about 2:30pm. Since they were all still very tired, they had decided to only go for a couple hours, before going back in. After three hours of rafting, they pulled onto the bank and decided to make camp. Even though this was supposed to be a rafting campout, they still wanted to have some time to do other 'fun' things, like swim. The group quickly set up camp and went of in the woods to change. They couldn't change in their tents because the tents were filled with their supplies.  
  
"Alright, little boys, straight ahead, and ladies to the left," said Averman, "Hey Guy, were are you going?" Guy was walking to the right of the group.  
  
"Men's room," he replied. As Guy continued walking to the right the rest of the guys followed him. Averman shrugged and followed the group.  
  
"Know what Julie," said Connie, "I think that he's blowing this 'man' thing way out of proportion."  
  
"Your right. But, since we're going swimming, what do you say to trying out those new suits, that Jo helped us pick out?"  
  
"Helped us pick out…she dragged us around, and found suits that she would like. It just so happen that they fit us!"  
  
"Well, don't you want to knock the socks of Guy?"  
  
"Ya, but still, don't you think we're stooping kinda' low?"  
  
"Not at all. Come on, lets go get them out and change before the guys get back!" 


	9. PEEPING DUCKS

CHAPTER 9 PEEPING TOMS  
  
While to right…  
  
"Can you see anything yet, man," asked Fulton, who was at the moment trying to boost Portman into a very tall tree.  
  
"What, I'm not even in the tree yet, how am I supposed to see anything," he replied.  
  
"Guys, you know if they catch us were going to be in deep crap," said Goldberg, "My mom would like me to live to be barmisvaed."  
  
"Goldberg, you were barmisvaed ten years ago," said Charlie, "Anyway, Portman, what do you see?"  
  
"Dude, there they go. They're getting too far away. Fulton, man, boost me up higher," said Portman. As Fulton boosted him higher into the tree, he grabbed a branch and pulled himself up. "Alright, man, let go. No way…I can't see a darn thing, there's a huge tree in my way! Woe, this tree is moving', dude…I'm fallin'. Look out below…" Portman yelled as he fell from the tree.  
  
"Ouch, Portman, get of me dude," yelled Guy, "I think you broke my back."  
  
"Get of him man," yelled Russ, "Don't kill him." Portman rolled of Guy, to the sound of everyone yelling at him. Guy wasn't moving. "Guy man, get up. Your back is not broken…you probably just got whiplash."  
  
"Come on guys," said Dwayne, "We're dressed and the gals' are probably down at the river by now." Guy got up and the guys started off towards the river.  
  
"Guy, man, you're bleeding," said Fulton.  
  
"What?" he asked, trying to crane his neck around to see, "you've got to be joking."  
  
"No man," said Russ, "its true, you must have hit a rock or twig or something, when you fell."  
  
"Or like my pocket knife," said Portman, "It must have gotten to the ground before I did, sorry man."  
  
"Great," said Guy, " Connie is going to freak out. This is just great."  
  
"Well anyways, guys, we should get going. We don't want to keep the gals' waiting," said Dwayne. On that note, the guys headed back towards the river. 


	10. SHRIEKS AND DROPPED JAWS

CHAPTER 10 SHRIEKS AND DROPPED JAWS  
  
The guys were just reaching the river when Connie and Julie arrived. Connie smiled at Guy, but then gasped when he turned slightly.  
  
"Guy, what happed," she shrieked, "your shirts all bloody."  
  
"I landed on Portman's jack-knife," he said.  
  
"How did you land on that?"  
  
"It fell out of a tree."  
  
"How did it get in a tree?"  
  
"Portman was in the tree."  
  
"Why the heck was he in the stinking tree?"  
  
"Hold on Connie," interrupted Charlie, "It's a long story. It's just a scratch, though, so don't worry about it." As Connie continued interrogating Guy and Portman, the group headed into the water. Connie and Julie still had shirts and shorts on. They were going to wait until the last possible moment and then change. As the guys plunged deeper and deeper into the water, Connie and Julie stayed knee deep.  
  
"Come on guys," yelled Goldberg, "the waters great!"  
  
"Ya, don't tell me you're gonna' stay there all day," yelled Russ.  
  
"Maybe they're just…wussies," replied Portman. That tore it. Julie and Portman had always been rude to each other, the way that families are, but Julie wasn't going to take any more.  
  
"Dean Portman," she yelled, "lets see you get away with doing this!" With that, Julie the Cat cracked. She tore her shorts of and whipped her tee shirt over her head, while looking over at Connie. Connie realized that they were now unveiling the secret weapon, and followed suit. And oh man, did some jaws drop at that. Not only was Jo an amazingly annoying stepsister, she had incredible fashion taste. For Julie, she had chosen a dark blue, low cut, bikini, with a halter-top. And, for Connie she had chosen a low cut black bikini with cross backing. The silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was only seconds. Guy broke the silence.  
  
"Connie…"he said, "I had no idea…I mean wow…you look…amazing."  
  
"Thanks Guy," she replied, "That was the reaction I was hoping for." Soon after the excitement passed, the Ducks paddled out farther into the river to enjoy the last few hours of the day. 


	11. BIG BEARS AND WHOLY TENTS

CHAPTER 11 BIG BEARS AND RAINY TENTS  
  
The first week and a half passed quickly for the ducks. By the seventh day they had their pattern down pat. Every morning they would get up around nine. Then they would eat breakfast. After breakfast the group would walk down to the river, towards the rafts. They would be on the river until about three in the afternoon. Then they would hang out or swim for a few hours, then eat.  
  
But on the eighth day, trouble struck. The weather turned really bad around lunchtime, so the Ducks pulled out of the river, to set up camp. They quickly set up camp and ate lunch. Then they headed out to find some dry firewood…but, while they were gone, something visited their camp.  
  
"Hey, Russ, you need some help?" asked Fulton.  
  
"No, man, I got it," Russ said as he struggled with a large pile of somewhat dry wood.  
  
"I think we got enough wood," said Charlie, looking around at the large stacks everyone was carrying.  
  
"Well sure we do fellas'," said Dwayne, "Did the matches get wet, 'cause ya know I can start a fire without matches."  
  
"Ya, we know," Guy said, "You know guys we really should…"  
  
"Oh, my gosh," said Julie, "Look at our tent." Connie and Julie's tent was spread out all over the campsite and torn to shreds.  
  
"What are we going to do," asked Connie? 


	12. WHAT TO DO

CHAPTER 12 WHAT TO DO?  
  
"Guys," said Goldberg, "What are we going to do. We're still a couple days from the end, so there is no way we can drive out. None of us brought an extra tent, did we?"  
  
"No," said Charlie, "I think that we all forgot about the possibility of bears."  
  
"Bears?" said Julie, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep, them was bears alright," said Dwayne, "look at them tracks." He pointed towards the large set of tracks heading deep into the woods. "He musta' been a big brute!"  
  
"How do you know that," asked Fulton.  
  
"Well, look at the size of them tracks," replied Dwayne, "I'd say it musta' been a good thousand pound bear!" The ducks continued arguing about the size of the bear while Guy and Connie thought of how the problem could be solved.  
  
"Well, we could always flip a raft upside down, for you two to sleep under," suggested Guy.  
  
"No, that wouldn't work," Connie, said, "They're not big enough for us to lay in, only to sit in. Wait a second! You and Adam only have two people in your tent, we could stay with you!"  
  
"Hold on," said Guy, "I don't know if that is such a good idea. I'd have to talk with Adam." As much as Guy liked the idea, he wasn't sure. Guy knew that Connie and he were mature enough to handle it, but he wasn't sure that Adam was. He had known for a while that Adam liked Julie. And, from Connie he had learned that Julie liked Adam.  
  
"Come on Guy, please…" said Connie, "You don't want your girlfriend sleeping outside in the cold, do you?"  
  
"Alright, I don't think Adam will care." Guy went off to talk to Adam and Connie went to get Julie.  
  
"Duded," said Portman, looking up at their clothing, "Don't you think we should get our clothes out of the trees now. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being wet." Before leaving to get wood, the ducks had thrown their bags over a branch in a tree, so the animals wouldn't get it.  
  
"At least we remembered that," said Averman, "and the food."  
  
"Alright, boost me up Charlie," said Portman.  
  
"No way,' said Guy, "your not going up that tree, not after what happened last time."  
  
"By the way, babe," said Connie, "What was Portman doing in the tree?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"I think we'll save that for another time," said Averman.  
  
"Does something make you feel that they're hiding something," Julie asked Connie.  
  
"What else is new…"  
  
MORE COMING SOON!!!! 


	13. SUPPERTIME

Sorry for not updating sooner. Horse show season is starting and I am very busy. I have two back to back weekend shows, so chapters will probably be short. Sorry about the short chapters, but I am so busy I have no time to write. Also, I've long forgotten the disclaimer so here it is…  
  
DC: I don't own the MD's(I wish, especially some of them) I don't own the Manistee National Forest, or the University of Michigan, although I have been on a one week campout rafting down the pine river and sleeping outside in the park. Oh, I don't own the Pine River either. Also, I keep forgetting, PPPPPllllllleeeeeeeaaaasssssssseeeeeeee review, I love them, and this was my first story, so sorry if it wasn't good. CHAPTER 13 SUPPERTIME  
  
After changing their clothes and gathering wood, the ducks proceeded to make dinner.  
  
"What's to eat," asked Fulton?  
  
"Whose turn is it to cook," asked Goldberg?  
  
"Is there any more cake left," asked Dwayne.  
  
"Spaghetti, Connie's, and no more cake," Julie answered all the questions at once.  
  
"Alright," said Connie, "there's enough wood for about two minutes worth of fire…so you guys go get more, and I'll start the food."  
  
"Need some help?" asked Guy. Connie smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Boy, I'm glad we've got to go get the stinkin' wood, right Fulton," said Portman.  
  
"Ya," said Fulton, "don't want to stay around here and see a lip mash."  
  
"Eeww, wont you two ever grow up," asked Julie. The ducks, minus Connie and Guy, headed out to find wood. The bash brothers had brought their headphones, so there was the faint sound of music as they picked up the wood. Fulton and Portman headed to the east, Dwayne and Russ headed north, Averman and Charlie headed west, and Julie and Adam headed south.  
  
"So…"said Adam, "you enjoying this thing?"  
  
"Ya, you?"  
  
"Its really cool, we should come back sometime."  
  
"Actually, Connie and I were talking about bringing everybody back here next year. Kinda' like a yearly reunion."  
  
"Well I was kind of thinking, just you and me…"  
  
"What!" Julie exclaimed as Adam leaned towards her.  
  
***Back at the campsite***  
  
The lip mash was finally over! Portman and Fulton would be glad they were the chosen wood go-getters.  
  
"They should be back soon with wood…"said Connie looking up at Guy.  
  
"So, its nothing they haven't seen before…"Guy leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
"No, come on. The trips almost over, don't start something you can't finish."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're in the same tent for the next two days right?"  
  
"Right, my point exactly."  
  
"But…Julie and Adam are going to be in that same tent!"  
  
"Oh…good pint, I see what you mean."  
  
"Besides, you know I want to wait."  
  
"Ya, look, hear comes Fulton and Portman." Fulton and Portman walked towards the pair with headphones still blaring, arms full of wood. Apparently, a drum solo came on, because they suddenly tried to bang it out with some smaller sticks.  
  
"Dudes, is it over?" asked Fulton  
  
"Or did we come back to soon?" asked Portman  
  
"No, just missed it." Said Guy, with a poke in the side from Connie. "Hey, were is everybody else." Just as he spoke, Dwayne, Russ, Averman, and Charlie came around the bend.  
  
"Guys," asked Charlie, "where's Julie and Adam?"….  
  
***Back in the woods***  
  
"Adam wait, I hear someone," said Julie. Julie had heard the rest of the team calling for them.  
  
"Supper must be ready," said Adam looking up at Julie from his position on the ground.  
  
"Lets go." 


	14. CRAMPED QUARTERS

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Horse show season started and I had a little accident. Well actually a big accident, I got hit by a car. I have a compound fracture in my left leg, a broken left wrist and hand, and a dislocated left shoulder. There will probably be lots of updates now, since I cant ride. DISCLAIMER: I haven't been putting these up and I probably should. Oh well! I don't own the Ducks, U of M, the Manistee National Park, or the Pine river  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14 CRAMPED QUARTERS That night was the strangest that Connie had ever experienced. Sure, the ducks had camped out together before, but the way Guy and Adam were acting, told Connie that this would be different. "Hey, Guy," said Connie, "Move your bag over, we cant get in." "Hold on," he replied in a tone that bothered Connie. "What's your problem Guy?" she asked, "You've been acting really weird ever since before we ate." "I'm sorry, really, I just feel weird, about this whole thing." "Don't worry it'll be alright." As Connie and Guy continued to work out the 'weirdness', Julie was lugging their bags over towards the tent. "Watch it," Julie yelled, as Portman backed into her, playing another drum solo. "Dude, but this is such a great solo, I can't detour from my musical thoughts" "Whatever, hey where are the rest of the guys." Little did Connie and Julie know that Portman was a distraction. He had been sent by the rest of the team, as a spy. They were off to the east of the camp, down by the river, discussing their plans for the night. "Alright, here's the plan," said Russ, "when the lover birds go beddy by, we sneak up the tree that just happens to be right above their tent.Charlie continue the plan." "Right, so we sneak up the tree, then Dwayne, you rope the tent pole, and pull the tent up the tree.Fulton, go on." "So after Dwayne pulls the tent up the tree, we can see." "Guys," said Goldberg, "We've got to do something more than that." "Oh, oh, I've got it!" yelled Averman, "We haven't used the silly string yet, so after we take the tent away, we can silly string them from the tree, and when the wake up, now I don't know what to say." "It's ok Averman, you had a good idea for once." "Lets do it." Yelled Fulton. **Please review; even though I don't write it at the end of each chapter, I really do like them. 


	15. MIDNIGHT MATINAE

CHAPTER 15 MIDNIGHT MATINAE  
  
"Guy", said Connie, "Can we go now? Julie and I are almost asleep. Its 12:30!" "Alright, lets go," he replied, "Come on Adam." "Why do we have to go now, can't they walk to the tent by themselves?" asked Adam "No, you guys will probably trip over us when you come in," said Julie, "Besides, all of us should go to sleep, tomorrows our last day." "Nuff said," replied Russ "Night guys," said Guy as they walked off towards the tent "Alright gentlemen, time to put the plan into action," said Charlie, "Hey Portman, you got the string?" "Ya man, right here." "I've got the picture taker." Said Dwayne "Cowboy, it's a camera, a camera, for the last time," hissed Russ. "Guys, shouldn't we wait a little while, 'till they go to sleep?" asked Averman "Ya," said Fulton, "We want this to be a surprise." "Alright, lets go." Said Russ An hour later, the ducks, minus those who were sleeping, crept towards the tree that hung above Guy and Adam's tent. Charlie snuck around to the front on the tent to check and see if they were all asleep. While Charlie was checking, the rest of the ducks clamored up the tree, as quietly as possible, which was not very quite, considering that Averman and Dwayne were present. "Charlie man, hurry up," hissed Russ "I'm coming." Said Charlie. As soon as Charlie was in the tree, the plan went into action. Dwayne got out the camera, and the rest of the guys made ready with the silly string. "Dwayne, rope the tent pole," said Fulton "Righto' partner," whispered Dwayne, as he tossed down the loop onto the tent pole. "Oh my gosh," whispered Portman "Look at them," said Averman. Connie and Julie were curled up at one end of the tent and Guy and Adam were stretched out, taking up all of the room. Guy's feet were resting on Connie's stomach and Adam's were dangerously close to Julie's mouth. "Alright cowboy, click away," said Russ "Will do" "Portman, you got the string?" asked Fulton "Alright, let Dwayne get a few pictures, then we'll string 'em." "Then, Dwayne, you get more pictures," added Charlie "Lets do it," said Averman "He he he." 


	16. DISCOVERING

16 DISCOVERING  
  
Julie sighed as she rolled over onto her side. She landed in a sticky pile of silly string, still fresh. "Ah," she screamed. "Julie, go back to sleep, its not even lunchtime yet!" yelled Guy. "No, seriously," she screamed," get up, we've been had." By this time Connie and Adam were also awake. "This is not possible," said Adam, "I put an alarm on the zipper, so nobody could open the stupid flap, how did they get in?" "Hey guys, out here," Connie whispered, " I think we found our culprits." Connie was standing just outside the tent, looking down at some objects lying on the ground. "Dwayne's hat." "Fulton's headset." "A bagel?" "Averman." "And look what we have here," said Julie pointing to the back of the tent, "a pile of empty silly string cans and a pocket knife." "A pocket knife?" "Portman," sighed Guy "So we can pretty much figure that everybody was in on this, right." Said Julie "Ya, now we just have to figure out how they did it." Said Adam. 


	17. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE........  
  
Hi everyone, I'm not sure if anyone remembers me, or my story for that matter, but I am here to see who all would be interested in the return of Summer Lovin' Fun. I apologize for not updating in so long. If you guys would be interested in having an update on this story or possibly me writing another, please review..  
  
Thanks, Codered05 


	18. Hey Hey Hey

Hey Hey Hey..I'm back and better than ever. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'll try not to keep you waiting any longer.but I have been extremely busy. The next chapter will soon be hear.have no fear!  
  
Xoxo Codered05 


End file.
